


A Renegade

by Intoxicated_Lynx



Series: Frenzy and Love in Bunnyburrow [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Backstory, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxicated_Lynx/pseuds/Intoxicated_Lynx
Summary: It's been almost a week after Gideon's and Stu's relationship took a huge journey towards a new direction. But now, both of them have some questions for each other, and they will be found out once they hit the road and start to do a real man talk.





	A Renegade

"Darn it, ya beat me again!"

A digital, 16-bit theme song of a video game echoed in the home of Gideon Grey as a pixelated brown bear character performed a victory dance next to a beaten rhino character on the television screen, raising his paws up high while the words: "SIR MEDVEDEV WINS" flashed over them. It was 3:30 PM on a grim Thursday afternoon, and the baker had closed half an hour ago. Due to heavy rain and an incoming thunderstorm, many customers hadn't visited the bakery, so he had decided to wrap up a bit earlier. However, his trainee, Derek Hopps, didn't want to leave too early and helped his supervisor to clean up, which granted him a big overtime bonus: he could pick any of the tod's old video games and play a couple rounds with him. As a former school video game aficionado, the young buck chose the cult classic from the early 1990s: Road Brawler II. 

Derek was grinning self-satisfied as Gideon tossed his controller on the coffee table. He wasn't exactly angry or disappointed, but it would have been nice to win a couple battles in the game he once used to master. 

"Eh, don't worry about it that much... If it's true that this was your first try in five years, I'm surprised I wasn't able to beat you easier," the younger male said, placing his own controller next to the other one. "I've been playing this at the arcade non-stop ever since I was 12, so I know the weaknesses of all the characters. It should've been a piece of cake!"

"You have no idea how much I used to play this back when Travis and I were at your age..." the fox answered. "Guess if I jogged mah memory a bit, I could become a better opponent, but I ain't that interested in videogames anymore."

"To each his own, I suppose..."

Both mammals stayed silent for a while until Derek stood up. The dinner would always be served in the Hopps household around 4PM, so it was his time to leave. After turning off the console and tv, both mammals headed to the staircase. 

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home? The weather's so darn bad," the older male asked, as he walked behind the rabbit. "I know yer determined t' exercise, but yer not seriously gonna cycle back home? I can give you a ride, 's not a big deal."

"Nah, don't bother with it," the younger male answered as he hopped down the stairs, step by step. Prior to his summer holiday, he had decided to get rid of his few extra pounds for good, undertaking a rigid exercise routine that, for now, mostly included functional exercise. After summer, he would be ready to start going to the gym. "I promised myself to cut some weight, and a small shower won't stop me!"

"A small shower... Yeah, right," Gideon thought but decided not to make any snarky comments, despite his amusement. The boy's commitment was admirable, after all. 

Now downstairs, the buck put on his yellow raincoat that had been hanging on the coat stand, ready for the tough challenge that waited outside: through the shop windows and the glass door you could normally behold Bunnyburrow's small, pastoral town square with its little fountain standing on cobblestones, but now it was just a black, gray mess. The sky was pitch dark, and the cloudburst made the vision blurry. Derek's purple bike, once neatly parked just outside the window, had fallen due to the strong wind. 

"For fuck's sake..." the younger male said, cursing the fury of the elements. He then looked embarrassed at his employer. "Sorry about that. It's just that the old wreck's already seen its best days, so I'm afraid it might break into tiny pieces any time it takes even the slightest hit..."

"Pft, you don't have 'o act all fancy around me, we ain't kids," Gideon laughed and patted his trainee on his back. "Anyone would curse weather like this... Also, speaking of yer... quaint set of wheels, wouldn't it be a great time t' buy a new bike?"

"Well, as you know, rabbit parents are always a tad stingy, 'cause... well, once you have so many children, you have to be careful not to overspend. So, I won't be getting any financial support from my folks as long as my uncle's old bike still somewhat works, _but _I've been saving up my allowances and the wages you give me for a while. Only a month or two, and then I think I'll have just enough to consider buying a new one!"

"Well, if yer _really _ lucky, you just might get a small bonus once the school year starts again, and you can only do weekend shifts!"

Although the young rabbit's expression didn't change, a hopeful twinkle could be seen in the corner of his eye. 

Well, after everything was said, it was time for the departure. Opening the front door, Derek let the noises of the rain and the howl of the wind inside the bakery, which made Gideon grimace in sheer pity for his trainee. The gale's power got the younger male using both of his arms to keep the door open as he took a step outside with his right foot, unfortunately stepping into a dirty puddle. His sole now dirty, the buck said his final goodbye to his employer, murmuring profanities under his breath, as the tod simply waved his left paw.

For a moment, it almost looked like Derek was about to close the door, but he turned around one more time.

"I had to ask about one thing," he went. "Aren't you going somewhere? You did follow me downstairs after all."

"Oh, right..." Gideon answered. "Earlier yer father called me t' run some errands in Deerbrook County with him. He's gonna be here in 'round five minutes, so you better hurry up before he comes and won't let you cycle back home!" 

Wincing playfully, Derek closed the front door as the older male chuckled to himself and sat down at one of the tables placed around him, watching his trainee hop on his bike and begin to pedal upwind fiercely, away from the bakery. Water splashed everywhere as he sped over the puddles while the bumpy pavement made the whole bike shake.

Soon he was entirely out of sight.

"Boy's a tough cookie..." Gideon thought, crossing both his legs and arms. "You'd think he'd enlist in the Marines instead of becoming a baker like me."

As the tod laid back, adjusting himself on his seat, he let his mind wander off from Derek and work. In the era of smartphones, it could be said that the temptation was too big for most mammals not to take out their devices once they became bored. Thankfully, electronic stimuli weren't able to entice Gideon. Ever since he was a little boy, he had been reared with the vital principle in life that sometimes it was for the best when there was nothing to do, while then you could come up with new plans, do soul-searching, or just take a nap to relax after a hard day of work or school. Especially the soul-searching part had been necessary to him. The therapist his parents had hired when he was 16 had been crucial for him to get rid of his insecurities and channel his frustration to something else than bullying, but if he had dwelled online among like-minded, troubled teens who refused to collaborate and better themselves, it would've been harder for him to achieve the success he now enjoyed. 

However, now, Gideon was not soul-searching. He was thinking about something totally else. 

"It's been five days since that night with Mr. H..."

Indeed, the night between the two business partners had escalated into a steamy session that rivaled their ancestors' wild, savage ways of mating, its memory sticking in Gideon's mind after the older buck had left the fox earth with a slightly sore tailhole and a new scar on his upper back. Despite Stu's request to save his vulpine seed to him, the tod couldn't help but masturbate every day to the images of their little rutting season so vivid in his mind. That's how impactful his first time had been.

A couple inches of his vulpine's member was starting to peek out from its hide, to which Gideon answered by absent-mindedly rubbing his crotch.

"I'm not the most decent fox out there, but I don't want Mr. H thinkin' I've become a sex-crazed beast now..." he thought, trying to control his thoughts. "Even though he'd probably just like it..."

The fox ended up waiting 10 minutes for his friend, and by the time he saw Stu pulling over by his bakery (the car was an old, olive green dropside truck), his growing erection was gone. He had successfully repressed his impure thoughts, for now. Gideon got up from the chair, walked to the coat stand, and put on a lime green raincoat with black rubber boots.

The car outside was honking. 

Had there been any bystanders out in that horrible weather, it must have been a diverting sight to see a chubby fox running as fast as he could while wearing wellies and holding the hood of his coat to cover himself from the rain. The slippery, wet cobblestones almost made him slip, but Gideon ended up reaching the door of the passenger seat safely, soon finding himself sitting in his friend's car. A happy buck greeted him.

"Gideon, my boy, it's been a while!" he said, patting the fox's left arm as he was fastening his seatbelt. "I've seen you coming with your deliveries but haven't had any chances to talk really, so much indoor work it's driving me crazy!"

"'S alright, 's alright..." the tod answered as he finally managed to insert the latch plate into the buckle. "Don't feel so bad, 's not like I haven't been busy this week. So many customers t' deal with except today."

"I hope that boy of mine hasn't been in your way, 'cause if he has..."

"Naw, Derek's a model apprentice, he's been a mighty help both 'round the kitchen and at the counter, don't worry."

"I see, I see..."

As Stu started up again and hit the road, the two continued chatting. Just as the older male had said, despite Gideon's deliveries finding their way to the Hopps household, as usual, the two friends hadn't had any chances to talk for five days. See, being the head of a large farm was traditionally a lot more for a buck than just taking care of the fields, providing for the family, and running a business: the farm was like the heart of the family, an inseparable part of a rabbit's identity and mentality that devoutly taken care of. If something around the household was fixable or improvable by your own paws, you had to do it yourself. A child with a cold could be healed at home, a trip to the hospital was not needed.

Although many younger rabbits weren't as committed to this principle anymore, Stu's generation took pride in their capability of doing things on their own. At this very moment, the rabbit was reciting all the things he had done around the house the past five days: he had replaced two toilet bowls in the fourth floor's two bathrooms, tidied away the attic, planted a new flowerbed in the backyard, swept one of the chimneys... And that's just to name a few. 

The car was now slowing down at the red light. Stu was still talking as if he hadn't said anything for years.

"So then, I grabbed the sweeper with my bare two paws and pushed it with full force," he said excitedly. "I swear to the mighty carrot Gods after the whole ordeal was over I looked like my coat was naturally black! "

"So, you just went and got sooty!" Gideon laughed. "How narrow was the flue if you really, really had t' thrust so forcefully?"

"Well, it's not that it was narrow, but the head of the sweeper was just a tad too big, so yeah, I really, really had to thrust it..." Stu answered, laughing as well. He then silenced for a split-second before impishly smiling and placing his left paw on the fox's left thigh. He stroked it gently. "You know, just like you had to thrust that big cock of yours into my tight tailhole the other night..." 

Gideon wanted to appear nonchalant, only to fail as a bashful smirk appeared on his face.

"Let's not get lewd..." he managed to say, facing away from his friend and playfully slapping his paw away. "I'm in no mood of a lewd conversation..."

The green light went on, and the drive continued. The buck was laughing.

"But I've got vibes for such conversation..." he said, winking as he placed his paw back on the wheel. "I'm lewd 24/7!"

"You don't say!" the tod answered sarcastically. "Must be hard working in the fields when you've got t' visit the honey bucket every other hour t' paw off..."

"Hey, I have some decency! We've got no outside loos anymore, I go to the toilet inside the house and then jack off, just like a civilized mammal! And don't claim you've never had a good self-pleasure session to relieve yourself from the stress your work causes!"

"Well... eh, I ain't even gonna lie 'bout that, it feels so good... but 's a bit harder fer us canine folks cuz we've got t' wait longer fer our... dicks t' go back t' the shaft..."

"Well, you do wear an apron, so that's a relief of some sort... Ever jerked it while thinking of a hot customer that just served?"

"Wha-... Stu!"

"Oh, c'mon! Don't you think you're a tad too old for being so embarrassed like that? We're both adult men, it's normal for us to discuss these things!"

Gideon stayed silent for a second until letting out a bashful sigh. It's not like he didn't enjoy the turn of their conversation, but this was about a mammal they both knew.

"Well... there was this one time," the fox began, giving in. "My bakery had been open fer a week or so when I saw a big figure coming at the counter... And lo and behold, if it wasn't ol' Bobby Catmull himself. He came t' pay a visit after readin' 'bout me in the paper and told me he was happy t' hear I had fulfilled my dreams. Well, I hadn't seen him after we graduated from high school and oh boy had Bobby... grown up. Like, gosh, have you seen him? I bet he doesn't even have one percent fat in his body, he's all-muscle these days. And as if that wasn't enough t' get my hormones up, he had t' be wearing tight work-out clothes and smell like... a mixture of sweat and cologne. You could see all the shapes of his body. Thank god it was a slow day because the moment he left, I _ had _ t' run t' the bathroom and... do the thing. I was so hard it almost hurt..."

"Oh yes, the Catmull boy. I've seen him a couple times now that he moved back here, and he really did turn out to be a handsome young man. But I still remember him the best from that elementary school play where he acted with Judy!" Stu laughed. "But yeah, he'd be a great catch. Bet his packing a big one in his pants too... Why don't you go and try wooing him? You've got nothing to lose!"

"Oh, shush! Haven't you heard Bobby's engaged with a woman who's also carryin' his baby daughter? He even showed me a sonogram pic from his phone last week when we ran into each other at the mall."

"Well, he's a lost cause then... But it's always great to hear that someone's gonna be a father and a husband!"

"Yep. Besides, Bobby knows I'm gay... If he were interested in that sort of stuff, he would've already made a move."

"He knows?! I thought I, Travis, and your family were the only ones who did."

"Travis kinda blurted it out to Bobby in high school... That little runt..."

"Oh, the classic..."

Both mammals chuckled heartily and then silenced for a while. The hushed voice of a newscaster on the radio was warning drivers about hydroplaning since, as expected, the horrible weather still hadn't abated one bit. Stu didn't dare to overtake a truck in front of him due to the poor visibility.

While the windshield wipers were going left to right, a somewhat sly grin formed on Gideon's face. 

"Well, that was a fun start, now wasn't it?" he said, crossing his arms and adjusting his position in a swaggering manner. "You got me lured into an indecent conversation... but it's pretty one-sided so far! What're you gonna tell me in return...?"

The older male snorted, grinning as well.

"Shoot. Ask me anything you want. If you're brave enough..."

Gideon thought it for a while, everything he knew about his friend. For most mammals, Stu would strike as a man of tradition, a conformist to the society's prevailing norms, and someone who would gladly settle to the safe routines of his daily life. However, the younger male had started to consider the buck as more adventurous than he would appear. Especially his professed sexual escapades with bigger predator males had begun to intrigue the vulpine.

"Can you tell me how many different species of men you've screwed with?"

"Everyone always asks this... But it... Hm, let's see... I'll start with the preys... Well, I'll say rabbits and hares first, those are pretty obvious... then we've got beavers, _woodchucks_, _ pigs, _ and _sheep_, plenty of them live here in Bunnyburrow so... Then, I guess the smallest ones I've done it were _squirrels_, both flying ones and non-flying ones, _chipmunks_, _mice_, _rats_, _hedgehogs_, _shrews_, _moles_, _meerkats_, and _mongooses_... The biggest ones have been _elephants_, _horses_, _donkeys,_ _moose_, _antelopes_, _reindeers_, _gazelles_, _ oryxes, yaks,_ _rhinos_, _camels_, _llamas,_ _hippos_, _zebras_, and even _giraffes_, believe it or not. Then... what's even left? Oh yeah, then there's been _wombats_, _koalas_, _kangaroos_, _porcupines_, and last but not least, _warthogs. _ .." Stu enumerated, sometimes pausing and thinking hard if he remembered every single male prey he had had sex with. However, he was not finished. "And then moving on to the preds... First of all, canines: _wolves_ of all colors and _jackals_ of all kinds, _coyotes_, and then all subspecies of _foxes._ When it comes to felines I've fucked with, there are _leopards_, all sorts of _tigers_, _lions_, _jaguars_, _ocelots_, both _bobcats_ and _Eurasian lynxes, cheetahs,_ and _cougars_. Then the Ursidae, I guess... _pandas_, _bears _of all kinds, _red pandas,_ and... _raccoons_. Mustelids, which where the first predators I got the chance to rub elbows with, include both _Eurasian badgers and honey__ badgers,_ _wolverines_, _otters_, _polecats_, _stoats,_ _minks_, _weasels_, and _ferrets_. And I guess those preds who don't belong to any specific group are _hyenas_, all of 'em, _platypuses_, _opossums_, and _ Tasmanian devils._ I... I think that's all there really is."

The younger male sat there, looking at his older counterpart aghast. During the rabbit's speech, he had mostly listened silent, occasionally raising his eyebrows or blinking in disbelief when he had heard the name of a species he was sure no one as small as Stu could have a sexual relationship with. What he now knew was staggering. Unbelievable. It's not like Gideon hadn't seen big size-differences in porn before, it was just that he had believed those mammals were extreme fetishists, not ordinary mammals from every possible walk of life (although he didn't have size-preference himself). 

It took a couple seconds for the baker to be able to speak again.

"Wow..." he began. "That... was a hell of an answer... How in the darnation have you found time fer all these partners?"

"Well, when you start at the age of 12, you do find time for it... You can never even imagine how powerful the rut of teen boy bunnies' is."

"WHAT?! Your first time was... when you were 12 years old?!"

"Well, it's not an uncommon age for us to start experimenting. And yes, my first time was with another buck called Robert, aka Robbie. He was my classmate, half a year older than me, an auburn-coated jock of the class. He played in the same junior baseball team as me, and although I was pretty terrible, he still cheered me on and was just... really friendly all-around. So, of course, as a young boy whose hormones were starting to churn, I got a huge crush on him. Now, unlike you spoiled brats, the internet didn't exist, so we had to get our fap material from magazines, which my friends and I used to shoplift from kiosks..."

"You stoleporn mags?!"

Stu half snorted, half chuckled at Gideon's interruption.

"Yes, 'cause we were minors," he said. "There was this nexus of older high school students who sold their old mags to the younger students, but most of the time, their prices were exorbitant and the pages sticky. But anyway, where was I... Oh yeah, my first time... Well, those magazines had shown me how much fun two guys could have beyond just kissing and cuddling, and I was _ thirsty _for it. So, one day during our last class for the day, which was a gym class, I just began to flirt with him. In hindsight, it was a really clumsy and awkward attempt, it was my first try seducing someone, after all. But to my joy, Robbie flirted back! After the class, we hit showers and waited for everyone else to leave, and then... oh boy, did I see stars the whole time, Gid! I bottomed, and I could tell that he wasn't a first-timer, that's how good it felt!"

"Yer making me jealous here cuz that's all I wanted t' do with Travis when I was 12... But how did it turn out to you two?"

"Well, we were friends_ with benefits _for a while, but ultimately our thing didn't last for long. One day he just acted like I didn't exist for some reason... You know how teenage romances come and go."

"Yeah, 's a shame, really... How did you take the break-up?"

"Well, I was bummed about it first, but not for a long time. I think Robbie had spread the word that I was interested in guys, 'cause the buzz about me having a tight tailhole and a masterful mouth..."

"Oh, gimme a break..."

"...Had started to spread among the guys in the school like a wildfire." Stu finished, grinning. "Soon, many boys began to approach me. Sometimes to get it on with me, sometimes to seriously ask me to date them. But since I was really promiscuous even in rabbit standards, my encounters with other guys mostly resulted in sex. I liked to consider myself a renegade, as I fooled around..."

"So technically, you never were in t' closet t' begin with?"

"Yeah, that's right. I think I was around 10 when I started to like other boys, and I never really kept it as a secret from my family and friends. It's not really seen as an abnormality in the rabbit community, so I was able to bring guys home and have boyfriends without worrying about the opinions of mammals around me. The ancient rabbits actually believed that a boy or a man should be in a relationship with fellow males at first, so he would become a good lover for his future wife. If he didn't start developing feelings towards does before his adulthood, it was acceptable for him to live the rest of his life with a buck lover."

Gideon couldn't help but feel envious of how the rabbits handled homosexuality. Foxes weren't particularly homophobic either, but still not nearly as progressive as he wanted. 

"That... sound really nice, Stu..." the tod went. "But you did turn out likin' the womenfolk too, so how come you only dated guys first?" 

"Well, it wasn't until 14 when I started to like girls as well. Until then, I had thought I was gay and was gonna be like that forever... Not that I thought there was anything wrong with it," the buck answered. "I lost my "straight virginity" a year later, but I still preferred to screw with guys."

"Why's that?"

"Well, one thing I noticed about girls was that it was a lot harder to get to their pants, haha! It seemed like guys were always down for sex, but that was not the case with the opposite sex. Also, I really liked, and still do, to take it up to my ass, and you could only do that with a guy. I'd say the final reason was that males just are better at giving head."

"Wait, _what?_ We are?"

"Well, a guy knows what a guy wants, right?" 

"Hah, I guess that's right..."

After a shared laugh, their chat continued. Stu was still going on about his youth and sharing his memories as Gideon listened, nodding to show his interest and sometimes asking a follow-up question. All the things the older male told gave his younger friend an impression, that despite rabbits' intense libido, they weren't sex-driven hump-machines: messing around with ill-famed mammals or being _too open_ about your sex life was frowned upon among rabbits as well. 

Soon the discussion turned into speciesism. 

"Well, obviously nowadays the attitudes are way more approving than in my youth," Stu said, answering to Gideon's question about rabbits' sentiment towards cross-species relationships. "If your partner was a prey around the size of a rabbit, it was acceptable, but any other prey was seen... amusing in some way. Preds? No way you could've ever been open about it."

"But... you bucks wanted to screw with all kinds of species whenever possible, right?" 

"You bet! At one point, the kiosk clerks put all the gay predator magazines behind the counter because they were the most stolen ones!"

"Pred magazines such as...?"

"Well, I remember _Pred Weekly, __MusteliXXX, _ both _Knot Kidding and__ Tough Kitty,_ and _Bear Season _being really popular among us boys. Especially Pred Weekly _'cause_ it was about rabbits being with predators. It was was hard to get your paws into it, so we would circulate each volume so that by the end of the week, everyone had read it. Our favorite section of it was an article called _Into the Rabbit Hole _ written by this buck porn star named _Frosty Rime _."

"Darn, what's up with the name?"

"He had an all-white coat and blue eyes. Anyway, in that section, he met a fellow porn star, each time a member of a different predator species. Then, he just wrote about his experiences and the anatomy of the mammals he slept with. And obviously, the best part was the photoshoot... a whopping six pages and a centerfold of it..."

The buck seemed to get lost in his thoughts, clearly starting to reminisce those articles he had just talked about, but who could blame him: _ Into the Rabbit Hole had_ been a fan favorite for years, but once every species was covered, it became progressively repetitive and uninteresting. The readership's hopes were high one time when Frosty toyed with an idea of doing a video documentary series, but unfortunately for many, that never ended up happening.

Gideon was too sympathetic to disturb his friend for the rest of the ride since the figure of the massive hardware store could be seen somewhere in that gray mess. They would soon arrive at their destination.

.

.

.

A blessing in disguise: The lousy weather had frightened so many mammals that it was more than easy to find a parking space near the entrance. Although a myriad of dark nimbuses still hovered over the Deerbrook County like a shadow, the wind was weaker than before. However, you could the muggy electricity was still in the air.

Gideon opened the passenger door and quickly ran under the shelter of the warehouse. Soon followed Stu, just as quickly. 

"Well, could've been worse..." the older male said, scratching his head. "Imagine if we had to park the car all the way to the furthest parking space!"

"Yeah, we'd be soakin' wet right now!" the younger one. "Not that it matters, this raincoat is swelterin' as hell and makes me sweat!"

"We can go to a bath after we're done, hehe..."

"Shut it already! What if someone hears us?"

Stu laughed and patted his friend's right leg.

"Eh, alright then," the rabbit chuckled. "But if you've got some smutty questions for this old buck left, shoot your shoot, before we go in. Or would you like to ask them on the way back? 

The younger male thought it for a while. There were so many questions left, but at the moment, one triumphed over all the others. 

"Which species... _ fucks _ the best?"

"..."

Not the question itself, but Gideon's usage of the word fuck, caught Stu off the guard for a moment. That still didn't prevent his snide grin from reappearing. 

"And I thought you'd never ask it... Well, it truly hurts to betray my species like this, but the answer's good ol' _ Canis latrans. _Coyotes." 

"_ Coyotes? _"

"Well, you could argue that they're too rough, but that's the way I like it. And the way they seem to be naturally gifted at dirty mating talk... Damn, how I wish I found a good coyote guy who'd just pound..."

"Alright, alright, let's just head inside already..."

Although he was stopped mid-sentence, the older male was smiling. It was amazing how a week ago he could only dream of this kind of discussion with his business partner, but now it was real. 

Gideon crossed his arms.

"What were we supposed to even do?"

Stu shook his head, bringing himself to his senses. 

"Right," he said, digging the pockets of his old, brown windbreaker. Soon he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, and read it. "We need to... return some videotapes."

"Huh?"

"Just kidding, just kidding... Who the hell rents tapes anymore when you got all these VOD service providers?"

"Just... let's just get t' the point already"

Gideon made a false start towards the entrance of the store, Stu soon following him. He started to recite what the shopping list actually said: white paint, crosshead screws, and various other items for the ongoing redecoration of his home. "We'll be back on the roads again in no time!" the older male said as they stepped into the store and began to walk between the tall shelves around them, starting to seek the items. An information display board screen was switching between the day's special offers and the weather forecast. It seemed like the storm was going to let up by 6:00 PM. Just by the time when the tod would be back home, enjoying the warmth of his own little condo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was a bit of a filler, I must admit that. 
> 
> In this series, I will write about Gideon's and Stu's lives in and outside Bunnyburrow, but you'll get to see some side-characters as well. The next part will be about a memory of Gideon's when he secretly took off to Zootopia with his ferret friend Travis...
> 
> If there were some weird, clumsy errors with grammar and whatnot, I apologize since I'm not a native English-speaker.
> 
> All oc characters I've created/will create are free to use.
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comment your thoughts if you got any, they are much appreciated!


End file.
